


Found Love

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Academy Awards, Actor AU, Coming Out, Crushes, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Confession, M/M, Meeting the Family, Mention of sex, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After the Emmy that had won Sid, he had the proposition for having a second leading role in one movie. Where he meets Geno who is the main actor in the movie.The movie is about hockey, "subtext" and more.Little by little the "subtext" become real





	Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12998109
> 
> It's maybe one of my longest work... One that I wanted to post since a long time but had difficulties for a while because I was a little stressed about posting this fic since I'm not one English native speaker. And I really wanted this fic to be great.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And was just corrected by Grammarly
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Since the history of the Emmy for Sid lots of people start to wonder if he could act so they started to see if he could be one movie.  
Even for one small role. The movie needed one hockey player who was still playing for the second lead. And Penguins have agreed for Sid

They have found that one movie was being shot at Pittsburgh and at PPG Arena it was about one story of Hockey, the main actor Was Evgeni Malkin and the movie if it was good could be to Academy Awards.

Sid plays the role of one teammate of Evgeni, he asked him to call him Geno “It’s better for not English native speaker”.

It was the story of Geno at when he played then after started to coach after one injury and give the team one victory. And he is respected everywhere.  
The story doesn’t have love story but there are some sentences that could be with subtext one gay love story between the coach and the captain of the team.  
The final scene of the movie is that they win one trophy, they hug very closely and are a little crying then the arm of Sid is near the back of Geno and same for Geno about Sid.

For many people it was one risk for Sid and even for Geno about this movie, but what said Sid was surprising “I’m okay, I’m used to this and the rumors about me, it’s only acting, you need me and I will do it, I can help you”

Geno was kinda surprised by all of this because he knew a lot about Sid since he follows hockey, he was one hockey player before his history, the story of the movie could be the story of his life… When he was player he dreamed to play with Sid, okay he admits he had one crush on him. And still, have one...

Little by title when they were doing the movie Sid become more comfortable because it’s was hockey and Geno were wonderful.  
When they finished during the day sometimes Geno asked Sid about some stuff and Sid asked how he was doing about acting.  
They also little by little seeing each other after shooting during the day where they eat dinner together, and Geno began to come at the game of Pens.

They really become friends little by little where they talked about lots of stuff like family, hockey of course and some other stuff, but something changed little by little because Sid become interested of Geno, and when they were doing some scenes about subtext Sid become red and was almost blushing and the most was when Geno kissed his forehead. It’s become like a routine at every moment at the movie then Geno was doing that after the movie when they were seeing each other.

Sid was having a crush and begun to really think of him a lot and was wondered if he could fall in love with him…

When the movie had finished Geno asked Sid “Can we continue to be friends ?”

“Yes Of course”

Geno kissed his cheek and was almost kissing his lips, and his hug was more than one hug it feels more. He wanted him, he wanted to wake up with him, kiss him, arrive at home and see him, he wanted more.  
He would have loved to kiss him and tell him “I’m Interested in you” but he was scared at the answer of Geno.

What Sid didn’t expect is that people have started to wondered about what happen between him and Geno “He is a good friend, we keep in touch even after the movie, it’s nice to see him still following us” and he was smiling when they show him pics of Geno wearing jersey of Pens or posting or RT some posts about Pens.

He knew about the pictures and the tweet because he is following G on Twitter and Instagram even if he doesn’t have one, but he liked seeing him when he saw one pic or story about G he was happy.  
He was not stalking him, he was just falling hard for him…  
All of his fantasy at night was about him and G.

Some pictures began to arrive by the medias where we saw them at dinner together or laughing or even sometimes just pic of Geno with the jersey of Sid Game.

When they asked this at Geno he just answers “He is my friend and I support him so of course, i wear his jersey. And he is also the best player.”

-

During one day off of Sid, he was surprised when he got one call of Geno that he was in town and see if he wanted to have dinner. Sid answers yes and thinks that could be the moment for telling him how he feels he tries to dress nicely and try to make one good impression.

When he arrives at the restaurant he saw Geno who looked beautiful and was falling hard for him, they have nice dinner and talked a lot about the last trip of Geno, his future project even if they talked each other by text almost every day.

When they finished dinner Sid ask “Do you want to have a coffee at my place or maybe we could watch something” and he was blushing because it’s was the first time he asked someone for this because he really never dated…

Geno answer “Yes of course”

They drive after they arrive at the home of Sid where at the moment when they arrive Geno kiss Sid and tell him “I really like you, Sid, I have asked you for dinner because I would like to date you”

Sid return the kiss and say “Me Too I would like to be with you, you are more than one friend for me, you make me feel good and I really like it”

They talked about the fact of privacy where Sid has told “I don’t know what to say maybe after a while why not but not right now”, Geno understand and said while smiling “We could be still viewed as friends even if with the “subtext” it’s more than friends” and Sid was laughing. Geno admitted to Sid that the movie was with subtext because he didn’t know if one gay relationship could be accepted even if he would like that it happens one day that one gay relationship movie in sport could win something and could be true in reality. And also because of the politics in Russia that was why he was in the US for maybe a better life.  
Sid has answered him by telling that maybe it’s could happen one day, he wants to believe in it.

They make out for a while and they were more interested about doing lots of stuff so they decide to make love and Sid admit “I have never done this before, but I really want it with you, I want it with you since the day I have meet you”

Geno is gentle and tries his best for show Sid everything.

They spend the night together where they sleep together and when Sid wakes up and that he saw Geno he was smiling and finally Sid can kiss the forehead of Geno, something that he wanted to do since they started it for the movie. He knows he is happy and that he hopes he can have it forever...

They agree to see each other when they could one time by week but they were always talking by text or even by Skype.

-

Teammate of Sid have seen that he changed and he didn’t deny it “I’m happy”

“You are seeing someone” ask Flower

“Maybe,” he said while smiling

The trailer of the movie is released and fans were going crazy because the trailer, was so good and during the trailer we could see that maybe he would leave the fan to decide if it’s was only subtext or more.

Sid has some chirp because of this by his teammate.

“And after one Emmy he go for one Academy Awards,” says Kessel

“Do you plan maybe to be a singer next and have a fight for Grammy ?” ask Tanger

“Or maybe you could be singer and do like Celine Dion when she has won Eurovision,” say Horny

Everyone was laughing even Sid, it’s was good press for the team because people began to be more interested in the team.

Some media were here only for talk to Sid about Geno, one question who was weird was one “What Do you think of the fact that Geno was seen with this girl at Los Angeles and was laughing. Is it the end of your friendship? Now that he could have a girlfriend.”

Sid made no comment about that, he was a little insecure about this since Geno was bi and liked guys and girls. He knew that but he was still insecure because he was so worried that the fact everything will stop and that he won’t be as much as happy than now. So when he feels sad, he calls Geno and cheer him up or when he is at his home, he cuddle him and tell him “I only want you, you are the only one who matters”

They talked this night about what say the press because of course, Geno watches his interview and Geno say “It’s my agent with who I was in the picture, nothing has happened between us I promise it, Sid. You are the only one I want Sid”

And Sid wants to believe in him because he is just so in love with Geno and want one future with him.

-

After one game at home Geno was waiting for Sid after the game when they asked Sid if he would come with them celebrate the win he said to the other “Nah I have another thing to do and I will celebrate with someone else”

Then they saw Geno with Sid and they began to understand what happened.

Sid decides to give his key to Geno so he could come everytime he wanted and not go at hotel, Geno has done the same for New York and then Los Angeles.

Geno admit one day “I have kept some of your clothes with me, so I can have your scent and also because it comforts me when we are not together”

Sid was blushing and say “It’s the same for me”

-

“I would like that you meet my teammate one day as my boyfriend”

Geno kiss him and tell him “There is no hurry, you know this”

Yes Sid know this, they have agreed to be a little secret he has asked for it but Sid really wanted more now he was ready to tell his teammate about why he is happy. Because he deserves to be happy, he has nothing to show or prove to someone. He can be happy. When sometimes he was out with the team or even he was on the street and saw two guys holding hand or just kissing was making him envious and little jealous because he wanted all of this. He knew before he wanted everything locked under wrap but not anymore.

“I’m ready Geno, I have never been so happy in my life other than hockey and it’s because of you “

Geno kiss him and tell him “It’s the same for me, and you know I'm planning to be with you as long that you want me”

“Even if it’s forever’ ask Sid?

“Especially if it’s forever,” say, Geno

And it’s was like a promise for after.

They agreed to do one dinner with the team where they finally meet Geno, some people were surprised because it’s was Evgeni Malkin but they were all happy for Sid because he deserved to be happy and Geno can be the good person.  
Everyone knew in the team that Sid wanted happiness and something who was not only hockey, like one people or one anchor who could be for him no matter what happens.

After the team it’s was Mario who has meet Geno, Sid couldn’t hide to Mario that he was with someone, he deserved to know about him and Geno.

“You know Sid, maybe Geno could have been your teammate in the past…”

“If my knee and shoulder have been better I would have played with you…” Sid has seen the scar of Geno at the shoulder and knee

“We were ready to draft you”

“I know but I think I don’t feel the same as before as grudge or something like that about the car who have fucked with my life…”

Sid touches the knee of Geno and put his hand on his back for tell him “I understand… you told me everything…”

“Geno, maybe one day if you decide to stop acting maybe we could give you one job here with Pens maybe trainer ?” he said while smiling, because obviously Mario really wanted that they have their happy ending like the movie (but even more happy ending because the subtext who become true).

He has seen the movie in the premiere when he has agreed to leave Sid for doing actor.

-

One story began to happen little by little with one picture of Sid and Geno with their hand linked “Only friends or just more ?” was the title of one magazine

The agent of Geno have told “No Comment” and same for the PR of Pens

Sid had the call of his sister for see if it’s was true and he couldn’t hide to her, so he tells her the truth and she is crying because she is so happy that finally, Sid has found happiness.

When he told this at Geno he answer “I want to meet her of course”, they talk about the whole family, Geno tells him about his family in Russia and Sid tell him about some story about his…

“I’m sorry for the picture,” says Geno before sleeping

“You don’t have to be sorry we knew something could have happened, they just have taken it at the great moment and great time, I don’t regret anything”

“Me Either”

“And that is could press for the movie too”

“If I’m nominated for Academy Awards will you come with me as my date ?”

“Yes of course,” says Sid while kissing him

So they talked to PR and Agent and they have plan to maybe really show that they are together, during play they show sometimes the trailer during intermission, show Geno when he is at the arena.  
Then finally Sid feel he can be free to do what he wanted, he was so scared before because he is the face of NHL, he was so secret about his private life.

But it’s time to change, and if maybe it's changed some mentality. And Geno deserves to be happy too and show that he loves someone. Because he knows that sometimes Geno would like to post stuff about them or just pics about them happy.

And maybe they can leave mark at each other for tell “we are taken”

-

Geno starts to give hint at Sid that maybe it’s could be his last movie after this one because he was starting to think about moving here and accept the proposition of Mario.

“Maybe it’s could be great if my last movie is the one about my life, I don’t want to be forever one actor and have some label, I just want to to be me and do what I like.

Sid hug him and tell him “I will support you no matter what happens, we are team now”

“You have to know that maybe if you have a bad game or do something bad, I’m gonna yell at you or maybe be mean to you, or motivate you with some words, I would have to show that I have no favorite even if it’s hard because you will be forever my favorite”

“I know that don’t worry G, and maybe if you motivate me enough I can have a better game and maybe score some goals and then have wonderful sex”

“Yeah that also the idea” and Geno kiss Sid

Sometimes Sid couldn’t believe that he has changed with Geno and that he become one open person who liked to talk openly about everything with Geno because he really wanted him forever. He craved more and more to be with Geno, touch him he wasn’t scared anymore of PDA because he is allowed like the others to have lovers and show that they are in love.

Sadly for Christmas and New Year, Sid was playing so they couldn’t have one week off but Geno was living with Sid at Pittsburgh during this period. It was the moment where Geno could relax before the fury of all the promotions and stuff about awards. He tries his best to not show that he is stressed. But he couldn’t hide to Sid when they can they try to relax.

They have also heard that the movie was nominated for Golden Globes and for Academy Awards for best movie, best actor, and even best-supporting actor.

“Move in with me,” say Sid to Geno before Christmas

Geno agree and Geno move at the home of Sid for Christmas Eve before the parents of Sid coming, it’s will be the time for Sid to tell his family what happen with his life.

He loves seeing Geno with Taylor, laughing and be friends like if they know each other for a while, the mom of Sid is charmed by Geno and is happy that his son can be happy. For the dad it’s was more complicated, Sid has tried to make him understand and then Geno explained a little to the dad of Sid his intentions. He is not one distraction.  
The dad seems satisfied with that.

The day of Christmas Geno tell Sid “My Christmas gift is telling you that it’s my last movie and I will start maybe be trainer at your team, I will start in January as Assistant coach”

Sid kisses him and he was on verge of crying because he was so happy.

Another of gift of Geno to Sid was not something wrapped, it’s was mostly between them and their bed

Little by little Geno tell Sid that since the beginning he has a crush on Sid, he said that he knew since they have shaken hand and when he started doing forehead kiss.

-

At the Golden Globes, Geno was alone because Sid couldn’t come because he has one game just this day, Geno was sad to not be with Sid but he knew he had to do it especially since soon he will stop acting and be always with Sid.

Geno won one Golden Globe and they had the best movie, during his speech he said “I would like to say Thanks to Sid for having helped me for this movie it’s was wonderful to do this project with the best player in NHL. This movie is more than one movie about hockey, it’s about life, the fact that after one injury we can continue to dream and still do the thing we love even if it’s different and that maybe we can find love and be respected. Even if in the movie we don’t know what is real or not. But for me, it’s just real and I’m happy with this.”

After all of this many many rumors arrive for Sid and Geno because of what he said, Geno really means it. The rumors who arrive tell that they were together before the movie, some rumors say that they corrupted by the director that it was not real even with the pic who show the relationship. Many still believe it’s one act because of the movie.

It’s was not one act, their love was real.

For the Academy Awards, Sid was with him because he was also nominated for one award for best supporting actor, and he didn’t have game they were in road trip near Los Angeles for this time so everything was okay.

Before leaving for the ceremony, Geno is at his knee “Sid I would like to ask you something ?”

“Yes G what happen ?” he said without looking at him then he saw Geno at his knee and understand totally he was almost crying.

“Sid you are the best person who has happen to me, you make me dream again, make me live again, make me found love again. You have been one wonderful support and I don’t see my life without you, Sid, will you marry me ?”

“Yes Geno” and he was crying

Geno announces his retirement from acting on the red carpet and tell everyone that with Sid it’s serious and they are getting married soon, he will start coaching soon.

The movie win one award for best movie, Sid have won the award for best supporting actor “I don’t think I could have this, I was surprised to be nominated since I’m not one actor and I think I still don’t believe it, I would like to say thanks to my team for have told me to do this movie and then I would like to say thanks at Zhenya for having been wonderful to me during the movie who have make me enjoy it, that we become friends and then little by little more. You are just everything I wanted and I can’t wait to share my life with you. And I would like to say that this movie can have one huge impact in many lives and that maybe could change some mentality and I’m happy to have been part of it.”

Then the moment of the best actor come and the winner is Geno when he was announced winner, he kisses Sid then come to the scene and say “I don’t know what to say and I don’t know if I will found the English words but i will try. This movie is my last that I will do because this movie was like the story of my life, right now I continue to live with this movie where right now I have my happy ending. There is no subtext anymore because it’s real now. There was no subtext at all between Sid & me, our love is real is not one act. I can’t wait to start my life again as trainer for Penguins and be with Sid. I can’t wait to share my life with Sid because he is the most important person for me since the day I have meet him.”

During the ceremony after Academy Awards, Geno posts some pics of them with their trophy “Never been so happy in my life… I’m so glad to have this trophy and that my lover as one too. Can’t wait to start my new life with him and maybe we will have more trophy #engaged #letsgopens #bestplayerintheworld “

Many months later Penguins are in Stanley Cup final and they win, Geno is assistant coach of the team and was smiling at Sid, when Sid has the trophy he goes search Geno and give him the trophy and they kiss.

“You are my dream come true,” says Sid

“I’m yours forever and always” say, Geno

  
This picture it’s one picture who is in almost magazine. Their happy ending who come true, and soon the beginning of their life as married.


End file.
